Through Ruby Red Eyes
by Lille Loveland
Summary: When the Allies bomb Gilbert's home town, he's left with only his brother and his uncertain future in the warring world.
1. Diser Nacht die Angst

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction so… yeah it kinda sucks I know. Oh! And sorry that its so short, this is kind of a "Jumping off point". But we all gotta start somewhere! This story is told through Gilbert's (Prussia's) eyes, it may seem a bit OOC, forgive me, but honestly I don't like how people always portray him to be an annoying, irritating, dumb as America almost, sorry America fans, kind of person. The boys are young, Gilbert around 10-12 and Ludwig 5. The time is during WWII when Berlin was bombed by the Allies. So now ladies und gentleman, Please enjoy, **Through Ruby Red Eyes.**

**Through Ruby Red Eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

The explosions are what woke me up that night. The explosions, the light of the raging fires that ate away at my home town, and the screams. The terrified, panicked screams that tore at my heart. When the first explosion sounded, my eyes snapped open, my heart racing at being startled out of sleep. I lay in bed too terrified to move. When I finally mustered up enough courage to move my arm up and over to my night stand to grab my analog clock, only to be blinded by the dark that engulfed my room. Then terrifying thought hit me, '_Bruder_.'(Brother). Throwing the now useless clock onto the night stand in haste, I ran from my bed down the hall, and down the stairs, jumping the last four steps to reach the couch faster. My younger brother, Ludwig, had fallen asleep on it earlier and I had let him doze, not wanting to disturb him. He was hiding under a blanket, burying his face into a couch pillow. He must have heard me land on the hard wood floor when I jumped because as soon as my feet connected with the solid wood, he bolted straight up and stared at me. I ran to him and took him in my arms thanking God he was alright. "Bruder!" was his muffled response to my gesture. I released him and took hold of his shoulders, "Did _Vati_ (dad) come home?" I asked, trying not to sound frantic. I had to keep my hands on his shoulders to keep them from shaking as explosions continued to sound outside. My brother's response was a simple shrug. "Can you stay here while I go look for him?" I asked giving him a little shake. He hesitated then nodded. "I'll be right back." Letting go reluctantly I raced upstairs to the last door on the right end of the dark hallway. I threw open the door hoping, praying, that my father was there, curled up in bed, asleep, though how could he be with what was happening just beyond the brick walls of our home was beyond me. He wasn't there, damn. Instead I was greeted with his usual spotless room, nice, neatly made bed stood untouched. The only thing alive in the room aside from myself, was the firelight shining through the heavy curtains.

My eyesight began to blur as I refused to let the tears of fear and sudden worry spill from my ruby red eyes. I gave a sudden turn and raced back downstairs, making a sharp turn to the right and down the hall to my father's office. Again I threw the door open, making it slam against the wall with a loud bang in its own way of cursing. Empty. Only shielded firelight and bombs exploding. I couldn't fight my tears any longer and I did nothing to stop them as they poured from my eyes, collecting on the collar of my night shirt, staining it with fear. '_Vait! Where are you!' _My thoughts screamed. "Gilbert?" My little brother shakily called from his spot on the couch in the living room. I quickly wiped my eyes and ran to him. "What happened?" I asked as I reached his side. He just shook his head and reached out to me. I sat next to him on the old sofa and held him close to me. "Don't worry Luddie, we'll be okay." I whispered, trying to comfort him. His pudgy little hands gripped the back of my shirt while he hugged me just as another blast detonated, closer this time. Close enough to rattle the windows and send terrifying vibrations through the house.

"Vati's not home, is he?" Ludwig inquired, muffled due to his face buried deep within my chest. Another detonation. "_Nein_ (No), but don't worry, Vati's strong he'll be okay, _und _(and) so will we. He's probably helping some people." I whispered, trying to calm my little brother, but mostly trying to reassure my self. There was another explosion, this one was closer, landing near our backyard, shattering out kitchen windows. The harsh wind from the blast sent little shards of glass through the archway that connected the kitchen and the living room, the little shards hitting the back of my exposed neck, releasing small prickling sensations from that area. I clutched my little brother tightly and squeezed my eyes shut, tears of fear swimming down my face and landing in Ludwig's hair. That last bomb probably destroyed our barn along with our horse, Maria. Vati was going to be pissed when he came home. Maria was his favorite horse. '_Almost like his girlfriend or something' _I smirked at the memories of my vati and Maria. '_Please come home soon.' _I hugged my brother closer when I felt his tears soak through my shirt. We stayed like that the rest of the night. The bombs eventually subsided, the hum of planes disappeared, fires died down, and the people became quiet and solemn, not making a noise above a murmur.

Vati never came home.

**Author's Note: **

Depending on the reviews I get, if any, will determine if I continue or not. Please review! Criticism welcome :D


	2. die Gefühle nach Tragödie

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

Ludwig fell asleep about twenty minuets after the planes left. I stayed awake, waiting for my dad to come home. I held my brother , letting him sleep, on the couch. Our neighbors from down the road were the only ones to walk through the front door, crushing the hope that is was my father. They entered the house with sullen expressions and made their way to where we sat on the couch. The woman, named Mrs. Adler, sat down beside me on the far left of our old sofa , fake tears swelling up in her eyes as she hugged me taught to her side. Her husband slowly walked towards us trying to hide a smirk, and sat on what wasn't occupied of the love seat. Ludwig woke up, rubbing his eyes and taking his tear streaked face away from my chest. He looked around, blue eyes searching for a father that wasn't there, blond tresses lazily hung above those searching eyes. He glanced at our neighbors, confused, before looking at me. Confusion, worry, and fear filled those one smiling eyes. "What's going on? Where's _Vati _(dad)? Why isn't he home?" he asked. Mrs. Adler sniffled a fake sniffle and sighed, "Boys", she began, but was interrupted by her husband, "He's dead." What? It hit me like a ton of bricks. Surely he was mistaken and he couldn't be talking about Vati, right? "W-what are you- who? W-what?" I stammered. "Your father, your old man, he's dead. Found him in what was left of his crumpled, burnt to shit car. A couple others and myself were going around, seeing who was dead, injured, or alive. When we found him, we almost didn't recognize him, 'cause, like I said, burnt to scheiße," Mr. Adler explained heartlessly. I couldn't speak, Ludwig began to cry. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. No, no not him not Vati, why? WHY? ,"but we DID manage to find this to identify him." He continued and produced a singed black and white photo from his pocket, handing it to me.

The photograph was of the three of us, Ludwig, Vati, and me. I remembered that day, we all looked so happy, even Vati. You'd be lucky if you got a slight smirk or a chuckle from him. Vati promised that we would go get ice cream if we behaved, that's why Luddie and I were smiling, though I'm not certain on what made Vati so happy. I stared at the picture as Ludwig cried into my side. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't. "By the looks of it, he was on his way home when a bomb landed and exploded near his car. He was thrown some distance, looked like the car had rolled some ways." Mr. Adler finished. No. I heard that bomb last night, not the one that shattered our kitchen windows, but the one before it. Damn it! Damn it all! He was so close! So Gott Verdamned close!

Mr. Adler sat for a moment or two longer then stood and beckoned his wife to follow as he headed for the door. Heartless bastards! Not even staying to comfort two boys who just lost their father? I wouldn't want them to anyways, they hated us and we hated them, always have, and now I have a reason to. Silence. The Adlers had left and we were alone. The silence was shattered when Ludwig's cries suddenly grew louder. I placed the photo on the coffee table and hugged my brother tight, rubbing his back to soothe his tears, whispering comforting words to him as I did.

The rest of the day we sat silent on the couch, not bothering to get up. Ludwig had dozed on and off throughout the day, myself to battered with shock to sleep, barely even able to blink. I sat and stared, stared but saw nothing. My trance was broken when the phone rang. I jumped at hearing the offending noise, just wanting to be left alone. I looked down at my little brother, who had used my thigh as a pillow, and watched him play with the hem of the blanket he used the night before as the phone rang twice more. Becoming irritated with the incessant ringing I picked up the receiver and put it to my ear. "Hello Aldrich! How are you! Rodrich and I are at the train station, but this is as far as they'll let us. Officials wont tell anyone anything! I Seen smoke earlier, are you alright? What's happening? Do you know why they're detaining anyone who wants to come into Berlin?" came the cheery voice of a familiar sounding woman from the other end. It was Elizaveta, my cousin Roderich's wife. I had forgotten that they were coming to visit, to wrapped up in the tragedy of these current events. I stayed silent. Should I tell her? '_They'll find out eventually, you know.' _"Hello? Ald-"

"He's dead. Eliza, Vati's dead." I sniffled, "A bomb hit his car last night while he was on his way home. Didn't you see the planes last night? The Allies, it had to have been, they bombed us." I heard a gasp, then silence, then whispering. She must be telling her husband. More silence. "Ellie?" I croaked. "I'm here, sweetheart. Don't worry, Rodrich and I will find a way to get to you okay? They're telling me that I have to get off the line, we'll get to you don't worry, it'll be okay Gilbert." With that she hung up. " Was that Cousin Eliza?" Ludwig ask not looking up, the hem of the blanket becoming possibly the most interesting thing in the known world. "Ja." I paused," How did you know it was her?"

"Vati said her and Roderich were coming over for a visit. You were too busy playing with your crop at the table to listen. Then Vati yelled at you, remember?" I thought for a moment, "I remember getting yelled at."

Ludwig gave a light hearted scoff, "What did she say?" I rested my hand on his head and messed with his golden hair before a I replied, "She's at the train station with Roddy, that the police I think aren't letting anyone into the city, and that she and Roddy'll find a way to get here. She said not to worry and that everything will be okay." Ludwig looked up at me then and said, "It will. We'll be okay, we just gotta stick together, like when we're playing ambush with Vati. Vati said that the war will end soon, remember? It has to end sometime." I smiled at him in thanks, "_Danke_ (thank you) Lutz." then ruffled his hair.

With a sigh, I looked out the window next to the door, and realized for the first time how dark it was. "Come on Goldie Locks, it's past bed time." I urged, tapping my little brother as indication for him to get up. "You sound like Vati." He mumbled. "Well, some one's gotta." I remarked, hopping off of the couch and making my way slowly up the stairs, trying to make it seem like it was a normal day. _"I have to be strong, if not for myself, then for Ludwig. Vati's not here anymore, so __**I **__have to be the one to protect him now. I'll be there for you Ludwig, I promise" _I swore to myself as I climbed the stairs. "H-hey, Gilbert?" My little brother piped up from behind me. I turned my head to let him know I had heard him, "Ja?"

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, twiddling his fingers. Huh, funny, usually **I'm** the one asking **him** that when I don't want to be alone, but don't tell anyone that, I'm too awesome for that. "Ja, of course, _kleinen Bruder _(baby brother)" I said with a smile as he gave a soft one in return.

After I turned out the lights, I made my way to the bed where Ludwig had already made himself comfortable, but froze and stared at the curtains. I could so very easily remember the firelight that raged past them the night before. Shaking my head I joined my little brother in the bed and covered myself with the heavy blanket. I laid in silence for a while, listening to my little brother until his silent sobbing breaths evened out into ones of sleep. Oh, how I wished I could join him in that realm of harmless bliss, but couldn't. I lay there, allowing soundless tears to slip past the corners of my eyes and down the sides of my face, to stain the pillow. I tried not to think of anything, without success as the thoughts of the recent events plagued me. It was hard to believe that mere _**hours**_ ago, fires burned, explosions sounded, buildings and lives were being destroyed. That Vati was killed.

What was going to happen to me? Were the Allies going to kill me too? They wouldn't kill Ludwig, I wouldn't allow it. But, what **was** going to happen? When would this war end before more lives were stolen and destroyed?

When?

**Author's Note:**

YAAAY second chapter done! UGH why you take so long? I know that it doesn't seem that long, but while writing this I was interrupted with a lot of distractions and I was kind of revising while I went cause I also have this written in a crap-ass note book soo while I read it I was like, "nope this bit is gone, and this, and thins, ooh and this!" and then I had to replace all that with what's here now. So yeah, enough of my ramblings, Danke, and review!

Hasta la Pasta~!


	3. packen für ein neues Leben

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Ludwig and I floated around like mindless ghosts, not bothering to eat breakfast or even step into the kitchen, we couldn't bring ourselves to do so anyways. I had eventually found myself sitting on the couch in my father's office, staring blankly, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was shaken out of my daze when I heard voices coming from the living room. I hopped of the couch and slowly made my way into the front room, seeing my cousins Roderich and Elizaveta standing near the door. Roderich wore his signature lavender velvet calf length coat, coco brown hair, his violet eyes shielded behind his wire rim glasses, the beauty mark near the left corner of his lips, and his ever present aristocratic scowl. Eliza, with her golden tan hair down, adorned with a pink flower, wore a large ruffled red skirt, white button-up shirt with a black vest that laced loosely in the front, her emerald green coat in her hands. Beautiful as always. Her face lit up the moment I was in her sights, "Gilbert! We made it! We just had to tell them you were home alone and they let us through!" She babbled, "It still makes me uneasy to think how easy it was," Roderich threw in, "But we can't stay for long, a soldier told us to get you boys and get out as soon as possible." he finished with a sigh, taking off his dark brown leather gloves. "How can you be so cheery Ellie?" I asked, not meaning to sound as angrily depressed as I had said it. Her expression slowly gave way, "I'm sorry Gilbert, really," she apologized, " I know that it must be hard, just losing your father the way you did, not knowing what your future will be, and I'm not going to stand here and tell you I know how you feel because I don't," She turned to face me, "But I will try to make things better, as much as the situation will allow, I promise." She gave me a genuine smile, glancing at her husband she finished, "and Roderich will help too, right dear?" Her husband gave a shy nod in agreement. I felt the smallest of smiles tug at the corners of my mouth, running to hug Eliza.

"_Danke_ (thank you) Ellie." I mumbled into her skirt. She always knew what to say to make me feel better, always. "You're welcome sweetheart, where's your brother?"

"I'll go find him." Roderich offered, not wanting to be in the room any longer. He always got flustered at the smallest, heartwarming things. He left the room, going up the stairs, looking for my little brother. Eliza tapped my back, urging for my attention, "Come on, let's go get packed and get out of here." she smiled. I took Ellie's hand and we moved up the stairs, to my room to pack up my life.

.

Elizaveta floated around my room, looking for a suitcase of some sort, finally finding two on the top shelf in my closet. She had managed to pack up all of my clothing, save for a jacket and a pair of shoes, as well as a couple of books from downstairs, stuffing it all into one suitcase with in half an hour. With a satisfied huff, she closed the suitcase and placed her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Another half hour, and both my brother and I were all packed up, standing in the living room awaiting our uncertain future. "_Bruder _(brother), are we going to live with Cousin Roderich and Elizaveta?" Ludwig asked me, feet swinging from his seat on the couch. "Ja, I think so Luddie." I told him with a sigh. Truth be told I was both thankful for my cousins, but terrified for leaving my home of Germany, though I knew it was for the best. Germany was a war zone, with the constant pushing of the Allies from all directions, _Deutschland _(Germany) was bound to fall. I looked to the coffee table, noticing the photo I was given and had placed there last night. Reaching over to pick it up I stared at it, taking in all the memories I could ever possibly remember. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ludwig trying to peek at the photograph I held in my hand. With a smile I handed it to him, "Do you remember when we got that taken? Vati promised us ice cream if we behaved." I told him, remembering how much I wanted that frozen delight. My brother nodded, tears pricking at his eyes. All right! Do we have everything? Are we ready to go?" Roderich's wife asked with a clap of her gloved hands. Ludwig wiped his eyes, but continued to hold onto the photo.

I sat, thinking a moment, then realized I had forgotten something, something important. "Wait." I said, jumping off of the couch and running upstairs to my room. I ducked to the floor, feeling underneath my bed for- "Got it!" I pulled it out from the depths of my bed's underneath and gripped it in both hands. "Mein awesome crop!" With a smirk, I got up and rushed downstairs, placing my awesome crop in my suit case before running back into my vait's office.

Straight to the bookshelf in the far right corner. There I stopped and searched for what I had my heart set on, hoping Vati wasn't wearing it when he died. Spotting it, I sighed with relief. My father's dog tags from his service during The Great War. So much for "the war to end all wars". I reached up and snatched the tags that hung from a photo of my father and an old friend I've only ever met once, Ludwig wasn't even born then. I think his name was something Italian like… Alfreado, no that's a type of pasta, Rome! Rome…Vargas. He was a happy guy by the looks of it in the photo, my father as stern and stoic as ever.

I slipped the tags on over my head, putting them inside my shirt to join my iron cross. I then looked to the other book shelf, scanning the spines of the books for a certain title, _L'Morte d'Arthur, _for Ludwig. "Gilbert!" I heard Roderich call my name. I ran out of the office, stopping to take one last look before joining the others in the front room, handing Ludwig the book with a smile. He smiled in return and held the book tightly, boy he loved that book. "Are you ready, now?" Ellie asked me with a slight chuckle. I nodded

.

A thud sounded from outside the car as my Austrian cousin slammed the trunk to the rental car shut after loading in the last of out luggage. Roderich started the car after buckling himself in, and as he began to pull away from my house, I turned around in my seat and watched as my home disappeared into the distance for the last time as it turned to nothing.

.

For the next half-hour, Ludwig dozed on my shoulder. We on our way to the train station, I was told. At some point I stopped listening to everything, not being able to tell if my cousins were talking to one another or not, too focused on trying to think of something, anything really, but my mind insisted on staying a blank screen of white nothingness. **BUMP**, _jingle, jingle._ I looked down at the source of the clinking metal noise. The car had hit a bump on the road and had caused the dog tags and my iron cross to clank together. Grabbing the intertwined chains, I pull the pendants into view, particularly my vati's tags. They were different from American dog tags being a silver metal oval with a perforated line in the middle, horizontally and fields that held the information.

**Field 1: **_Aldrich Beilschmidt_

**Field 2: **_GE_

**Field 3: **_CATH_

**Field 4: **_412643, B., 2456, 3_

The front of the tags read. I ran my thumb over the raised lettering before flipping the plates over to read the back.

**Field 5: **_O_

**Field 6: **_NONE _

**Field 7:**

**Field 8:**

**Field 9:**

**Field 10:**

Moving the plates, I looked at the iron cross I held the palm of my hand. Looking down to my brother's sleeping figure, I could see the chain that held his on the back of his neck. With a heavy sigh, I let go of the pendants, letting them clank noisily onto my chest. I looked in the rear view mirror, seeing only Roderich's dark violet eyes behind his glasses and the beginning of his hair line. I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of tires on road and occasional bumps, I fell asleep to dream of nothing.

.

**Author's Note: **About the dog tags, the old German dog tags from that time were metal ovals with a perforated line in the middle horizontally with fields, or little boxes that carried the information. The perforated line's purpose was that, in the case of death, the bottom half, which reflected all the information the top had, would be broken off. There was information on both sides, front and back. The GE was used for Germany on old tags, DEU is now used. I modified the tags a little, field wise, because I wanted to give their dad a name and I wanted a way to throw it in there, so I put his name in the first field instead of leaving it black. For fields 7-10, I purposely left blank because there was nothing in them and I didn't want to write _blank _and then have people think that's what the tags said. For any more information on German dog tags, or other countries dog tag versions, or dog tags in general:

http:/ en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Dog _tag #Germany

Just take out the spaces

**Additional Author's Note:**

**There sure was a lot of sleeping in here, especially on Ludwig's part. Wellp! A growing boy needs his rest! Or to go to bed earlier. Or to get a hobby. Or both, I don't know I'm not a boy. Well, thanks for all who reviewed and put this story on their alerts! Much appreciated! :D Danke All!**


	4. Mein Bester Freund

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up, I found myself hanging limply over Roderich's chest, my arms dangling over his back loosely. My eyes, still blurry from sleep, closed again and I slipped back into the warm embrace that was sleep.

* * *

When I came to the second time, we were on the train, moving. The light of the cabin we were in was dim, so I pushed the curtain of the window I sat next to aside. Moonlight poured in uncontrollably mingling with the dim artificial light already in the cabin. Looking throughout the tiny room, I found that I was the only one awake as Eliza sat next to Roderich, Ludwig in her lap, all asleep. I leaned my head against the window pane, "_Maybe… maybe this'll be good" _, I thought, "_Maybe it'll be fun. Hah, not with Roddy around, he's so strict. But it could be fun to piss him off, that always is. Yeah, and maybe I wont have to take care of a stupid horse, no offense Maria." _With that, I closed my eyes and listened to the train rattle on to its next destination, my new home.

* * *

_3 Months Later…._

"Gilbert! Would you _**please**_ stop bothering Elizaveta! One of these days she's going to take up that threat to-" My Austrian cousin scolded me but what abruptly cut off by his wife shouting "Too late!" followed by a solid **THUNK!** an, "OW! Roddy! Your she-hulk of a wife is crazy!", the sound of running, the back door slamming which were accompanied by, "CRAZY! I'll show you crazy! Get back here you little red-eyed twerp!" which was then followed by more running and finally the harsh sounds of the back door being wrenched open and slammed once again. Muffled ,drifting, yelling could be heard outside. Roderich sighed and asked himself, "How many times do I have to tell them not to run in the house?" He rubbed his forehead in irritation. "They'll never learn, no matter what you tell them. Vati learned that the hard way when trying to raise Gilbert. Cousin Elizaveta is the same way, so you might as well drop it and forget it. They'll just keep doing it." Ludwig chimed in from his seat on the piano bench next to his older cousin. "You're probably right." Roderich mumbled, "On with the lesson." The Austrian placed his fingers back onto the piano key in a mostly successful attempt to teach his younger cousin how to play.

_Meanwhile…._

I laughed hysterically as I ran from Elizaveta and her iron cast skillet of doom, into the forest behind the elegant mansion I now lived in. I eventually slowed to a stop when I no longer heard my insane, pan-wielding, Hungarian cousin chasing me. Leaning over with my hand on my knees, I attempted to catch my breath. I took in my surroundings of encroaching trees of oak and pine. Deciding to take a look around while I was there, I strolled through the greenery, slapping branches of bushes and trees as I went. Suddenly, I heard a muffled chirping coming from somewhere to my left. Normally, I wouldn't have paid the sound much mind if mostly all the birds in Vienna hadn't migrated to warmer temperatures a month or so before. I grabbed the branch I had just slapped unconsciously, trying to quiet my surrounding as much as I could to listen for the chirping. I decided to go towards the sound when I heard it again, wanting to help out a feathery friend, 'cause I'm so awesome like that.

Eventually I came upon a pile of crunchy leaves. I crouched down and moved the leaves out of my way, finding a little yellowish clump of feathers in the dead center. The little yellow bird hopped around in a small, lazy circle, dragging its left wing as it went. "Aww, _arme Vögelchen _(poor birdie)." I cooed. Picking up the chick in my cupped hands. "Come on little buddy, I'm gonna fix you up all nice _und (_and)-" My reassurances were interrupted when I heard a stick crack somewhere behind me. Slowly, I turned my head in the direction of my sudden paranoia. There, before me was probably the worst, most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my entire life. There stood the monster with an evil gleam in its eyes, a shadow of pure doom crossing over its face. In its manicured claws I held its signature weapon. The monster grinned a hideously evil grin as it looked down at me. "H-hey there Ellie. Eh heh heh." I stammered. "I've been looking for you Gilbert Beilschmidt." I gulped. _"Oh no, oh Gott in Himmel, nein. _(God in Heaven, no) _She's gonna kill me!" _Eliza rose her pan high above her head, ready to strike. My eyes grew wide and I bolted to the house, mainly to hide behind Roddy. On the way I let out a most un-awesome "AAAAAAHHHHH, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" running just before the pan had a chance to clip me, little yellow bird hidden in my hands.

* * *

"Where is he!" She screamed, steam practically coming out her ears. "Elizaveta, dear what are you yelling about, put the pan down dear." Roderich tried, myself hidden behind him. He put his hands on her arms in an attempt to clam her, which she did instantly. With an unsatisfied huff, Eliza nodded and headed into the kitchen, "I'm going to make dinner then!" she declared cheerfully. With a sigh of relief I moved from behind my cousin and looked down into my hands, checking on my new charge. "What have you got there Gilbert?" I heard Roderich ask, peering into my cupped palms. "I found this little bird when I was running from Ellie. I think it's hurt, can I keep it?" I asked with hopeful eyes. My cousin looked almost pitiful for the bird, and probably not because it was just hurt. "I don't know Gilbert.." he began. "_Bitte! _(please!) You didn't even let me finish! I was also gonna say take care of it. Bitte Roddy! I promise to take good care of it and make it better, please please please please!" I begged, slightly bouncing up and down, the bird chirping happily along with my pleas. Roderich sighed, thinking. An idea popped into my head, "If you let me keep it, I wont bother you and Ellie as much!" I offered, "Alright! Done, you can keep the bird." The Austrian practically jumped at the offer. "Yesss! I'm gonna name you…" I thought a moment, trying to find a super awesome name.

" Gilbird!" I shouted happily, "Clever huh?" Roderich just shook his head and sighed, "Of course you would name it after yourself." he mumbled. "Um, Ja! It's 'cause I'm so awesome that I decided I should grace mein new best friend with some of it. Now he's just as awesome as me!" I stated loudly with a large grin. I raced up stairs to my bedroom, gently placing Gilbird onto my bed before dashing off to find some supplies to help patch up his wing.

I spent the rest of the day with Gilbird, talking to him mostly. Before I knew it, the sun had resigned for the day and the moon had taken its place. Roderich came in quietly, leaning over my shoulder to peek at Gilbird who I had situated on the windowsill. "How is he holding up? You really must be dedicated to taking care of this bird, Gilbert, you haven't come out of your room all day. Usually by now you would have completely forgotten it with in an hour." he said mostly to himself as he straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yep! He's my best friend now, and he actually wants to be! Unlike all those stupid kids at school," I mumbled the last part, "It's 'cause they're jealous of mein awesomeness." My cousin gave a light sigh and ruffled my hair affectionately with a smile. "Right, right, it's time for bed so, say _Guten Nacht _(Good night) to, uh, Gilbird, and get into bed." I nodded, "Ja, Ja Roddy, I know the drill" I stated playfully.

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth?" Roderich asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned, annoyed, and flipped my blankets off of my legs to do just that. Five minuets later, I reemerged into my bedroom, teeth brushed. "_Gut _(good), Guten Nacht Gilbert," he chuckled, "and Gilbird." After my response, my cousin turned out the lights and shut the door, leaving me in total darkness.

_Just like that night. _I could hear distant bombs detonating, though there weren't really any. _Boom. Boom boom. Boom. _It became hard for me to swallow, fear encroaching me.I could see the firelight through curtains that weren't there as I stared at the ceiling. Just like every night. Tears rolled down the sides of my face, eyes too terrified to close. _What if it happens again? Gott, please don't let it happen again, bitte." _I sniffled, asking the same question I did every night since the bombing, but was silenced by a little chirp. I snapped my head in the direction it came from, by the windowsill. "_Chirp chirp!" 'It's going to be okay.' _Those chirps almost said. Gilbird looked at me through the murky dark; I could make out his shape. I sniffled again, smiling this time. "_Danke" _(thank you). I wont be alone anymore, I got Gilbird. My best friend. I smiled still, closing my eyes. This night I wouldn't dream of fire and death and war.

**Author's Note:** Awwww, I loved the ending to this chapter. I almost cried writing it and listening to _Létoile _by Parov Stelar didn't help. Well, nothing too exciting really happened this chapter, and I'm not gonna promise anything because now, I'm just making it up as I go along, I got what was in my note book, now I've just gotta wing it! Oh and I'm sick sooo yeah, my not-lazy-o-meter is even lower than it usually is. Greaaaat. So then to wrap up, I hope you've enjoyed this newest installment and more will come, as soon as I figure out what to do from this point and what the plot really is! This story was really meant to be a short story ending at _**"Vati never came home." **_but EVERYBODY who read it wanted more so I had to give the people what they wanted. If any one has any ideas, id love to hear them and maybe I could work them in there if I really like them, (Id give you credit of course). Oh! And I **will **be putting the Italies, Grampa Rome, France, and Spain in here for sure, don't worry! But like I said, I'd like to hear any ideas and reviews make me happy so… REVIEW! :D and check out Parov Stelar, he/they are Awesome, and Austrian, but sing in English. REVIEW!


	5. Auf Wiedersehen

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks after finding Gilbird, he had healed nicely and was flying about as if he had never attained the injury. As soon as he was better we both set off to annoy the piss out of my cousins; pulling pranks, and just being a general nuisance. In all honesty, it was how I coped. I'm not good with expressing my feelings, I'm German, come on! Roderich is going into his piano room, now, just wait for it!

Stray, off sounding notes drifted unpleasantly from the beautifully decorated room as I stood, snickering near the door-less arch way. "What?" I could hear the aristocrat ask softly to himself, hearing him get up from the leather piano bench. I dared a peek into the room, hand covering my mouth so as to silence myself from bursting into hysterical laugher. I watched as my cousin peered into the grand stark black piano, hand reaching into the strings pulling something out. "What? Who put wurst in my G-string?" That was it, I couldn't handle it and burst into laughter. "Gilbert!" I would have run, but was currently suffocating due to my own laughter. Gilbird tugged at my shirt's short sleeve, telling me I should run, NOW. After a moment of still laughing I followed his silent advice and ran down the hall, making a hard left, straight, right, straight, and dove into a door on the right side of the hallway. Clamping my hand over my mouth once more as tears spilled out of my eyes I searched for a place to hide. I decided to dive behind an elegant tan-peach couch, trying to catch my breath all the while.

Breath back to normal, save for a few chuckles here and there every time I heard Roderich's response to my prank, I peeked over the couch to the door to see if I was followed. Nothing. Turing back to Gilbird I asked him, "Did you hear what he said! Hahahaha! That did NOT sound right!"

"_Chirp chirp!" _

"Hahaha! I know, right!"

* * *

"So, a little bird told me you put wurst in Roderich's piano." My Hungarian cousin directed towards me as she shoveled food onto Ludwig's plate from a pan, not her weapon for choice though, but still just as painful if used for the purpose other than cooking. I turned to glare at Gilbird who sat, perched on my left shoulder. "Traitor." I hissed. His eyes went wide and he shook his little head vigorously in denial. "Not him." Eliza rolled her eyes. "Why did you do it?" She wondered, picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of broccoli. " Because, I thought it would be funny, and it was, right buddy?" I turned toward Gilbird to looked away from me and flew away to rest on my little brother's head. "Aw, come on! You're gonna be that guy?" The little yellow fluff ball chirped with a nod. " Fine, be that way." I huffed, angrily stuffing a chunk of steak into my mouth. Both of my cousins shook their heads and continued to eat. " I don't mean to make things any worse for you _Bruder_ (brother), but Gilbert is known at the pervert at school." Ludwig stated matter-of-factly, sticking a slice of carrot into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully almost. I let my fork clatter into my plate, mouth agape in shock. "You little-!" I started but was interrupted by Roderich, "Pervert? Gilbert!" I opened and closed my mouth, looking like a fish out of water, wide eyes only adding to my impersonation. "It was an accident! I- I tripped and I fell on top of this girl, I accidentally touched her butt! I said I was sorry!" I defended. I gave a quick glance at my little brother, seeing he smirk, _"Oh, dass etwas Scheiße! _(oh, that little shit!)" I thought as I glared poison daggers at my little brother, "You said you wouldn't tell!" I hissed at him. He just shrugged and said, "I figured they needed to know."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. Then I remembered something about him, with a snake like grin slowly slithering its way onto my face I turned to my Hungarian cousin, Ludwig's eyes going wide, "_Nein! _(no!)" He screamed. "Oh yes." I smiled sweetly, facing Elizaveta, "My dearest Cousin Elizaveta,"

"Gilbert, don't! _Bitte!_ (please!)" Ludwig continued to beg, I ignored his pleas, "I just think that you should know that, our little Ludwig here, was," I paused to look at Ludwig, eyes wide, fork gently tapping on his porcelain plate due to his shaking hand. "Oh, never mind, it's not that important." I cut off, finishing my meal, and the torment of my brother. Ever since I found him sporting one of Eliza's bras he got from the laundry, I said I wouldn't tell, but now I figured that I could use it to my advantage. That'll teach him. Done with my dinner, I would have shared with Gilbird, but Roderich yelled at me for feeding my pet on and at the table the last time, I asked to be excused, and decided to let Luddie tell our guardians on his own. Ah, revenge, a dish best served cold and it sure was sweet. Like ice cream. Revenge ice cream, that sounds good. I strutted back up to my room to play with Gilbird and to write in my diary. A few days since the bombing I had started writing in a diary because I heard that it helped with your feelings or some girly _Scheiße _(shit) like that. It helped a little bit, but I mostly just write about mein awesome adventures with Gilbird.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's me again the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Oh man! Earlier at dinner Ludwig told Ellie und Roddy about what happened yesterday at school, you remember? It was an accident and you und I und Gilbird und everyone at school knows it! Und yet, they still call me a pervert. I wonder what Vati would say if Lutz told him. I'd probably get an earful und my head chewed off. Even if really was an accident, Which it was! But I almost told them about when I found Ludwig wearing Ellie's bra, haha that was hilarious! I didn't though because I think he should tell them on his own, so I left it hanging in the hair like a stale fart. HA! _[ **sorry, author interjection here, but I just had to say that that last sentence sounds like something Peter Griffin would say. Sorry had to]**

_I don't like it here. I want to go back to Germany but those stupid Allies are too busy blowing it to pieces. I just wish Vati was here. Why did they have to kill him? Why did they have to blow up Berlin? Vati never did anything to those guys and yet they killed him. Ja he was in the first World War, but that's because he was fighting to protect home. Home. Man, I don't even remember what home feels like anymore. I miss it so much. Why do people even have to fight anyways? Why can't they just shut the hell up and let others be und NOT kill little kids' vatis? Huh? _

_This is all so stupid, I want the war to end und everything to go back to normal. I want those stupid allies und even Germany to stop fighting und just shut the fucking hell up! What am I supposed to do now, huh? Mutti _(mom) _left after Ludwig was born und now Vati's dead. Fuck. Gott Verdammnit Diary! You're making my cry. How un-awesome of you. I'll talk to you later, Diary. Auf Wiedersehen._

_Love, _

_Gilbert_

_P.S. I'm Awesome!_

I closed my diary wiping stray tears from my cheeks. I looked down at Gilbird huddled in my lap and let out a weak smile. I wasn't in the mood to play anymore so I went to bed.

* * *

At breakfast, Ludwig glared at me, his crystal blue eyes trying to set me on fire or something. I just smiled back, what I had been thinking last night, what I wrote in my diary, still swirling around inside me, I still wasn't in the mood to play.

* * *

I sat in my desk in my sixth grade class. I tried to pay attention as my teacher droned on an on, ceaselessly, about long division. I just heard: _"Blah blah blah, the four goes, blah blah, remainder, blah"_ I rolled my eyes and decided to look out the widow from my seat in the middle of the room. I felt a repeated tap on the back of my head and turned around to see who was about to get a fist in the face. At the back of the room was Elias. Class dip-shit jackass. He was throwing little wadded up pieces of paper at me, the next one hitting the inner corner of my eye. I growled in irritation as the next one hit the side of my nose. I turned around, determined to ignore him. The teacher continued on with the lesson that I couldn't hear because the only thing I could pick up was the sound of snickering every time a fucking piece of paper hit the back of my fucking head! That's it. I turned around in my seat and screamed, " WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT IS YOUR PROBLEM! FUCKING KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" and threw my pink eraser, hitting him square in the eye. HA! "Shit." I said as I turned back around, arms crossed triumphantly. Victory! Score: 1 for the Awesome me and 0 for monkey-fucker Elias. "Gilbert Beilschmidt!" My teacher hollered. _Uh-oh_. She didn't even have to say any thing more as she pointed to the door. "Aw, damnit!" I hissed under my breath.

I spent the rest of the day in the principle's office, explaining what really happened. He didn't believe me of course. No one ever did.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Why me? Why does the world hate me so much? First Vati is killed, then I'm deemed a pervert, then I get sent to the principle's office because of fucking Elias. Damnit, I hate my life._

_Gilbert_

* * *

_1 month later…_

"Why are we packing? Where are we going?" I asked as Roderich placed all of my neatly folded clothes and belongings I came here with along with a few I had attained while here in Austria into my suitcase. "Because we have to get you out." He replied, picking up the pace of shoving most everything I had into the case. "Why?" I asked again, standing on the opposite side of my bed from my cousin. The Austrian huffed and snapped, " Gilbert please! Stop asking questions!" His hands shook as he picked up my diary and placed it on top of the clothes folded inside, closing the suitcase with a slam. Roderich heaved a heavy sigh and moved his glasses up to rub at the bridge of his nose. "They should have known, _we _should have known" He whispered to himself. "What's going on Roddy? Wh-where are we going?" My voice shaking like the windows of my home when the Allies bombed it. " _We _aren't going any where Gilbert. It's just going to be you and your brother." My cousin told me quietly. "Why?" I continued, not fully understanding the situation.

"Gilbert," he beckoned me towards him. Grasping my shoulders, he continued, "Have you seen those soldiers walking around? The Soviet soldiers?" I nodded. "They're not here to protect us from the Germans anymore." My heart began to quicken, "_W-was _(what)?" Roderich looked away, worry etched into his face, "I have heard that they are building a wall. Not here, but in Berlin, all around East Germany, East Europe. Austria is going to become apart of the Soviet Union." No. I was frozen. I couldn't move, what? The Soviet Union? Of course. The USSR wouldn't help the Allies if they couldn't get something for themselves. Selfish Bastards. "Elizaveta and I thought it would be best if we sent you and your brother to the West before the wall is built, before the Austrian government becomes officially a socialist one." I could just stare at him in disbelief. Again? I have to leave _**again**_? "You'll be sent to Italy. To live with your father's good friend, Rome and his two boys." His hands dropped from my shoulders. "W-what about you and Ellie?" Roderich shook his head. So, this is it. My eyes began to well with tears and I grabbed onto my cousin.

"I'm sorry Roddy! I'm sorry for always pissing you off, and for hiding you sheet music, and your glasses, and for running in the house, and for putting wurst in your piano!" I wailed. If this was probably the last time I was ever going to see Roderich I might as well apologize now. He Placed his hands on my back chuckling. "It's okay, Gilbert, really, all of it. We'll see each other again I know it, I promise, and when we do, you can keep on doing what you've been doing here okay?" He reassured with a smile. "Promise?" I asked, sniffling. He nodded and I hugged him once more, this time, afraid to let go.

* * *

After apologizing to Elizaveta like I did to Roderich, this time at the train station, Ludwig and I boarded one of the cars. I hung out the window, still talking with my cousins, while Ludwig looked out of an open space, hand on the glass. "-a-and I'll call, and write okay? And I'll tell you both about mein awesome adventures with Gilbird. Everyday okay?" I shouted to my cousins even though they stood three feet away. They both nodded, smiling sadly. "I'll miss you guys." I said, quieter this time. "We'll miss you too, sweetheart, both of you." Eliza said through tears. Roderich held his wife and nodded in agreement. "Here, Gilbert." Roderich stepped up to me, handing me a thick book through the window I hung out of. "What's this?" Roderich gave a soft smile, "For you to write all of your adventures in. I noticed that you liked to write when you were alone, I was going to save it for your birthday, but I think it's best you have it now. Your birthday is in a couple days anyways, so think of it as an early birthday present." My eyes widened a bit. "So, I-it's like a diary?" I asked looking up. Roderich looked down as if he thought I didn't like it. "Thanks Roddy, I needed a new one." I smiled. My cousin smiled back at me, "Be good Gilbert, We'll miss you." He told me and as if one cue, the train started to depart. I continued to hang out of the window, waving and shouting about how much I'd miss them, and that I'd write and call, until the station was nothing but a dissolving dot in the distance.

For the second time, I was on a train going to somewhere I'd never been, not knowing what was in store for me. But where ever it was, it would never be home, never, because Vati was gone and so was home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh! Oh Mein Gott! That's sooo sad! I was seriously tearing up at the end, I was like, "No I'm not gonna cry, come on! What if some one walked in here and seen you crying? Nein, don't cry, you mustn't cry!" So sad! So sad! Why am I so cruel!

When I said that out little West liked to put on Ellie's bras, I was cracking up so much, I could barely even type. This is the start of his being gay, BECAUSE I WILL MAKE HIM LOVE ITALY! I accidentally wrote hole instead of love, derp.

Don't worry **Japanese Sinister** I will put in how the Bad Touch Trio is formed next chapter, I promise!

So now all that's left is for you to review and I'm still open to suggestions so yeup!

Hasta La Pasta~!


	6. die schlechte berühren Trio

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 6**

We ended up having to switch four more trains before arriving in Italy. I explored the cabins of each train with Gilbird nestled in my snowy tresses and sometimes with Ludwig too. I talked with a lot of the passengers: a stern Swedish man and a Finnish man, their little white dog and adopted son, a really nice lady with big boobs from Ukraine, an irritable British man with huge eyebrows, and a Polish man who seemed to like to wear skirts. Weird.

When Ludwig and I got off the last train, we weren't sure what to do until we heard a cheery, heavily accented Italian, "Boys!". Ludwig, who was holding my hand, and I turned to see a very happy looking man with messy, slightly curly brown hair, light caramel eyes, light stubble on his chin, and a giant goofy looking grin, arms out wide in a welcoming gesture. Two boys, one about a few years younger than me and one about Ludwig's age walked in front of him. The older looking one had a deep maroon color hair, one lone curl sticking out the front of his hair to the right, light brown eyes, and an annoyed scowl set onto his face, arms crossed. The younger, however, looked the complete opposite with light auburn hair, a curl as well though it was on the left side and hung lazily, eyes like the older man, a happy, clueless almost, expression on his face. When the trio finally approached us, the man who called out to us at first, spoke, "Welcome to Italy boys! How was your trip?" Neither of us spoke, not quite sure how to address such happy demeanor. "Um.." I started out, still not quite sure who this man was or why he was talking to us like we were all old friends. That's it, old friends, this must be Vati's old friend Rome! "Oh right right, don't talk to strangers, ha-ha! I'm Rome Vargas, and these are my cute little boys, Lovino," He said loudly in a heavy Italian accent, pointing to the oldest of the boys when he said Lovino, "and this little a one is Feliciano." addressing the youngest. "_Che palle _(what a drag)! I'm not cute, stop freaking calling me that every time you introduce us to people!" Yelled Lovino as he swiped at the older man's hand.

"So, you're Rome?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Si! But you can call me Grandpa Rome, all the little ones do!" he said proudly, hands on his hips. "Um…, okay?" I looked down at Ludwig who was blushing madly, looking at the ground then I looked down at Gilbird in his cage, who looked back up at me and let out a cheery _'Chirp!' _. When I looked back up I could see the youngest of the boys, Feliciano, staring dreamily back at my little brother. I rolled my eyes with a smirk. I looked up again when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father, Gilbert, he was a good friend of mine, I know how you feel." Rome consoled me. I sighed, "It's fine." moving his hand of my shoulder. I was tired of everyone trying to console me, I was tired of everyone's pity, and I think he could see that. Stupid smile back on his face, Rome picked up our luggage and beckoned us to follow, "C'mon! We're having pasta for dinner!" Feliciano threw his hands up in excitement, "PASTAAAAA!" and he sped off, in the direction of the car I was guessing. "Ugh, HEY! ITDIOTO! GET YOUR STUPID ASS BACK HERE, YOU'RE GONNA LOST!" Lovino shouted after his younger brother, growling, then running after him, "Ugh, damnit!" was the whispered hiss before he too sped off. Rome just laughed at his boy's antics.

.

"Hi." Feliciano said cheerily to my little brother as he sat next to him in the car, swinging his legs in his seat. "Hi" was the near uncertain response.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Lovino shot from the front passenger's seat. Rome tapped Lovino on the arm, eyes kept on the road, "_Hey, essere gentile con tuo fratello. _(Hey, be nice to your brother)" he warned. "_Ma, sta di essere fastidioso! _(But, he's being annoying!)" Lovino argued. "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice, Lovi! Don't be so mean!" Feliciano whined in response to his being talked about in his native tongue as if they thought he couldn't understand. "Hey! Don't fucking call me that, damnit!" Lovino yelled, twisting in his seat to get a better look at his brother. "Lovino! Language!" Rome scolded. "You don't get mad when Antonio calls you that." Feliciano stated, almost jealously. Lovino's eyes grew wide, "I do too and I don't let him call me that!" Lovino yelled back, "He just does, okay!" Lovino turned back in his seat, crossing his arms as he went, face as red a tomato, most likely from embarrassment. I snickered from the argument, Lovino glaring at me in the side mirror. "Is it always like this?" my little brother asked to anyone willing to answer, "Ha-ha, unfortunately, yes, but you learn to get used to it." Rome laughed as he made a left. Ludwig inwardly groaned. "Hey! What's your name? My name's Feliciano!" Feliciano introduced himself, though we already knew who he was, his question directed at my brother. Ludwig turned to the little Italian boy, blushing slightly, "L-Ludwig." He stammered "Aww, Luddie's already got a crush then?" I joked, holding Gilbird's cage in my lap. Rome looked into the rearview mirror, eyes crinkled in a smile. "S-shut up Gilbert!" Ludwig defended, blushing even harder at the mention of a potential crush, "I do not!" he shoved me slightly. "Y-you, you don't like me?" Feliciano teared up. "W-ha? _N-nein _(n-no) I- I do! Don't cry! Please, I'm sorry!" he apologized. "Ve~, really! Yay! That makes me so happy! Say, Luddie! Do you wanna be best friends? Let's be best friends!" Feliciano babbled excitedly, hugging onto my little brother. "U-um, o-okay." was my brother's reply as he tried to pry the over-excited Italian off of him. "What's your little bird's name?" Feliciano asked, reaching over Ludwig and attempting to poke his fingers through the brass bars of the bird cage, Gilbird eyeing the wiggling appendage warily. I pushed his hand out of the way, "It's Gilbird, and if you do that, he'll bite your finger off." I said with a mischievous grin. Feliciano pulled his hand back and cradled it, finger still pointing outward, "R-really?" Ludwig shook his head, "Nein, not really,"

"Yes-huh! I've seen him do it before! Chomp! The whole thing! Almost took a hand off once! I swear! Right buddy?" I tried convincing the little Italian, looking down at my little yellow feather ball for support. Gilbird chirped in agreement. Feliciano's eyes went wide with fear as he eyed my bird with caution, still cradling his hand. "You're full of shit!" Was Lovino's remark, truing back in his seat to look at us. "Like hell a little bird like that could bite off someone's hand, let alone finger." I leaned forward a little, still sticking with my fib, "Nuh-uh, I've seen it." With a sigh, Ludwig turned to Feliciano who had started to cry, "Don't Listen to him Feli, he's lying, he's just trying to scare you." He comforted, unsurely patting his arm. "Ve~, S-so even if it is true, you'll protect me right?" he sniffled. "Uh, Ja, sure- oof!" Feliciano latched himself onto my little brother in a suffocating hug, "Yay! And you called me Feli! You really must like me!" He continued to keep my brother in said hug, despite his protests and many many struggles. "You stupid potato bastard! Look how tiny that bird is! It could barely even eat a worm!" Lovino continued to argue with me, "He doesn't eat worms! Okay? I give him special feed and sometimes, some of _mein _(my) wurst! Oh! _Und_ (and), I'm not a potato!" We continued to argue, Feliciano continued his impression of a leech on my brother, and Rome continued to hum himself a tune, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, blocking us all out completely. This was how the rest of the car ride went.

.

When we arrived at the Vargas home, I was stunned. The villa was huge, and absolutely… Italian. Beautiful, with its large, tall, columns, its amazingly carved décor both on, around, and probably in, the house. A small fountain bubbled in the front, vines crept all around the building and is columns. The home was absolutely stunning. "We're home!" declared Rome as he pulled up to the house and shut off the car, stepping out and stretching. "Come on Luddie!" Feliciano pulled my brother's arm, attempting to tug him out of the car with fail as he hadn't quite unbuckled himself from the seat. "Ha-ha, Feliciano, calm down, you have plenty of time to play with Ludwig" Rome chuckled. "Yeah, if you keep tugging on him like that, idioto, then you'll rip his arm off." Lovino added, hands in his pockets, as he leaned on the car next to his grandfather. "Whaaaaaa! I'm so sorry Luddie!" Feliciano cried. The flustered little Italian dropped Ludwig's arm like it was a poisonous, red hot, snake. Ludwig then fell face first into the seat cushion, seat belt still confining him. I, myself, had broken out into fits of laughter, I found this whole situation quite humorous. I reached over, still chuckling, and pushed down on the buckle to free the other end of the seatbelt, and my brother.

Stepping out myself, I turned around to take in my newest home. _"I wonder how long I'll be staying here before I move to some other place. Gott _(God) _I REALLY hate moving."_ I thought to myself. When I turned around again, Ludwig was safely out of the car, rubbing his chest from the probable bruise caused by the seat belt and Feliciano's insistent tugging, Rome was laughing, ruffling my little brother's hair, and Lovino rolled his eyes, looking the other way to glare angrily at nothing. "Whelp! I don't mean to interrupt your 'love-fest' over here, but I'm going inside!" announced Lovino, stretching his arms into the air, "and if To-, I mean Antonio, comes by I'm not here!" and with that, Lovino made his way into the house. "Come on Luddie! I want to show you my room and all my toys!" Feliciano grabbed my brother's hand, running into the house. "I think he just might pull his arm off by the end of the week." Rome mumble, scratching the side of his face. "Come on, let's get you situated, si?" he smiled at me going around to the trunk to get our suit cases. I reached back into the car, taking out Gilbird, slipping my finger through the loop at the top of the brass cage.

.

After unpacking my things in my new room, I went outside into the back yard to play with Gilbird. The back yard was huge, a garden near the house, a tomato patch some ways off to the left, and a wide expanse of vineyards father behind the house. "All that's ours, so feel free to play down there if you want, just be careful, si? And don't get lost!" Rome said, as he poked his head through a kitchen window to my right. He smiled at me the ducked back inside, not bothering to close the window because the weather was nice enough to allow some fresh air. I breathed in and the sent I received was purely Italian. "You know, buddy, I could get used to this." I told Gilbird, who nested in my snowy white air like he always did.

We made our way down to the vineyards, picking a few grapes and eating them as we went. I picked another grape and tossed it into the air , Gilbird catching it and eating it, "Hey, you better not be getting any grape guts in my hair, or else you and me are going to have a problem!" I warned, pointing at him then myself. "Hello?" came a differently accented voice from somewhere in the distance, intertwined in the grapes. "_Hallo? _(Hello?)" I answered back. "_Hola_! (Hello!)" Answered back the voice along with a head that poked out of the grape bushels next to me. "Ah!" I yelled as I tripped to the side, nearly falling over. The head moved out from the bushels and was followed by a body. He had slightly wavy brown hair, green eyes, a permanent looking smile, lightly tanned skin, and he wore a plain red t-shirt, dark brown shorts that had pockets on the legs, with sandals that had straps that went over the feet. "Francis! It's just some other boy! Don't be scared! Come out and say 'Hi'!" the boy yelled over his shoulder in, what I was sure, an accent much different from Italian, "I'm not scared! I stuck!" responded another voice from an invisible body, again a different accent, this time even different from the boy in front of me. The boy in front of my rolled his eyes and waved off the voice. "I told him to crawl." he mumbled. "Hola! My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I'm a friend of the Vargas family." he stated with a smile, holding out his hand for me to shake. I straightened myself up and took his hand, "Gilbert Beilschmidt. And this is Gilbird." I said pointing up to the puff ball in my hair who chirped in greeting. "Gah!" A blonde haired boy popped out of the vines, tripping slightly, brushing himself off, taking a few leaves out of his hair. He wore his blonde hair in a lazy ponytail with a red tie. He had suggestive blue eyes, and wore a white long sleeve button up shirt that was opened at the top, a blue vest that had no buttons, brown pants and black shoes. "I told you to crawl." Antonio mumbled to the boy next to him, shaking his head, hands on his hips. "I didn't want to get my pants dirty!" exclaimed the blonde boy in a very French accent, throwing out his hands toward his legs to make a point. I could only stand there awkwardly, glancing up at Gilbird and shrugging.

"Francis, this is Gilbert Beil-?" Antonio started to introduce, but looked at me questioningly when he got to my last name. "Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt." I said, helping him out. His smile returned instantly and he continued the introductions, "Right, Gilbert this is-" Antonio gestured to the blonde boy, "Francis Bonnefoy!" the blonde kid finished. "Are you a friend of the Vargas family too?" I asked Francis. "Oui! Ever since my family left Paris, and moved here for who knows why. I think it was the Nazis." Francis put a finger to his lips, pondering. Antonio shrugged and looked at me, "My family was already living here when I was born. I've only been to Spain a few times. That's where my family is originally from." Antonio leaned in towards me and whispered, hand on the side of his mouth to block from Francis, "Just a fair warning, Francis tends to get kind of 'grabby' if you know what I mean." I gave a confused look. He sighed, "It doesn't matter who it is really, he has a tendency to **touch certain places**." Antonio urged my understanding. I mouthed a silent 'Oh'. "I CAN hear you, you know." Francis growled, putting his fists on his hips angrily. "Que? It's true, I thought it was only fair to warn our new friend!" Antonio defended. "Well then, I will warn 'im about you." Francis smirked. Antonio just cocked his head to the side in a state of confusion. "You 'ave _un_ _petit frère _(a little brother), _non? _(no?)" I nodded. "Well, you want to keep 'im from Toni _ici_ (here). _Il aime les petits garçons. _(He likes the little boys.)" Francis said with a smirk again. "Um… What?" Francis's shoulders sagged in annoyance and Antonio breathed a sigh of relief. "Hah, _es tu mir leid, _(I'm sorry), I don't understand French." I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck. "He likes little boys." The French boy said pointedly. "Ah! Not like that! Ha-ha he only says that because I like Lovi." Toni Pouted, crossing his arms, kicking at a pebble on the dirt path. "Mmhmm." Francis hummed. I laughed then, and set their squabble at ease, "Ha-ha, well, I'm kind of been declared a pervert, so, don't feel bad" I let out a smile. They smiled in return, dropping their squabble and Francis looked a me then, "Where are you from? You definitely couldn't be Italian." I let a small smile play on my lips as I remembered my homeland, then let it fall when I remembered Vati. "Berlin. In Germany." Both boys' eyes grew wide. "Are you a Nazi?" Francis asked. Antonio shoved him, "You don't ask someone that!" I grimaced, "I'm not a Nazi, no one in my family is a Nazi." Antonio looked at me, "Why are _**you**_ in Italy?"

I sighed, "The Allies bombed Berlin. They killed my _Vati, _my dad, so I went to live with my cousins in Austria, but the Soviet Union was forcing the Austrian Government to be under their rule, so my cousins sent me and my little brother out here. My dad was a good friend of Rome during the first World War and then on." I told them. "Hey, don't worry man." Antonio put his hand on my shoulder, "You're safe here. Welcome home, to Italy." Home. I haven't had a home in a while. "And from now on, we'll be…." We all sat in silence for a moment. Then I opted, "The.. Bad Touch Trio?"

**Author's Note: **Aaaaaaand so The Bad Touch Trio is formed, Yay! Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block for a while, and going to Wal-Mart didn't help (surprisingly, Ich lieb Wal-Mart.) Then when I wanted to type, I took the laptop that's usually in the kitchen into my room, but then my stupid, bruder, yes I say that, made a big fuss cause I took the internet cable into my room and wanted to use it with the PS3. Ugh, bitch. So then I got yelled at cause the laptop is supposed to stay in the kitchen that's why my dad put it in there, says my mom, but he's not even here so why's that got to matter? So then I pouted for the next few days and here I am, finally finished, whoopdie-do-bazzle. Oh and I'm going to start a PrussiaxRomania One-shot: **The curse that brought Love**. Cheesy title I know. Been wanting to do that for forever. So review and that's it for now!

P.S. Baby Cracks

Hasta La Pasta!~


	7. Einstellen

**Through Ruby Red Eyes**

**Chapter 7**

"Ah! Ciao boys!" Rome greeted us as we walked in through the back door. "Hola, Grandpa Rome!"

"Bonjour!"

"Hallo."

"Oh! Is Lovi around?" Antonio asked hopefully. Rome eyed the little Spaniard for a moment before answering, "Si, he should but upstairs in his room." Toni threw his hands in the air happily, "Yay! I can't wait to see _mi pequeño _(my little) Lovinito!" and with that he dashed out of the kitchen to go and find Lovino. "Wow, he wasn't kidding when you said he likes Lovino. He _really_ likes Lovino." I directed to Francis, hinting at the conversation the three of us had in the vineyards upon meeting. "Oui, Lovino is all Toni ever talks about, well 'im and tomatoes." Francis responded, shrugging slightly, both of us still standing in the kitchen, Rome continued to make dinner. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing here! Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off of me!" Lovino's shouts were heard from upstairs, muffled by the floor boards. "Aww, but Lovi! I missed you! I just wanted a hug! Aww, Lovi, you look just like a tomato!" Was Antonio's response. Rome rolled his eyes with a knowing smirk and continued to stir the pasta in a large silver pot. "Shut the fuck up you stupid Spanish bastard! Get the fuck out of my room!" Rome looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Lovino Romano Vargas! Watch your mouth!" Francis rolled his eyes and I snickered. "Francis, would you like to stay for dinner? I can already guess that Toni does." Rome asked my new friend, "_D'accord, merci Monsieur Vargas._(Okay, thank you Mr. Vargas)." he replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you to _mein kleiner bruder _(my little brother)."I offered to my friend, walking out of the kitchen to kill time before dinner.

.

We all sat at the large table in the dinning room while Rome served us our dinner, Linguini Alfreado I was told, each of us giving our thanks, until he got to Lovino. Rome set the plate in front of his oldest grandson, but received no reply. The Italian man waited next to his grandson, "What?" was all he got. Silence as the stare down began. Rome rose an eyebrow, still waiting, "Thanks?" Lovino questioned "What kind of thank you is that?" the older man whispered dangerously. "_Thank you. _What do you want me to curtsy too?" The grandfather turned away, "Smart ass."

"Hey!"

"Aw, Lovi, don't be so mean." Antonio advised from his seat next to Lovino with a smile. "Don't fucking call me that!" the little Italian retorted loudly. "Lovino! Not at the table!"

"Ugh, sorry, whatever." Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a huff, glaring at his food, eventually deciding to eat it. We all ate peacefully, aside from Feliciano who slurped his meal noisily and messily. I snickered at seeing a large drop of sauce splat onto the side of my brother's face due to Feliciano's messy eating habits. Noticing this the messy eater grabbed his cloth napkin to clean my brother's face with it. "Ve~! I'm so sorry Ludwig!" he squealed, rubbing the cloth on my brother's cheek only to smear the sauce over the whole side of his face. "F-Feliciano!" Ludwig wailed, putting his hands up and leaning away from the little Italian. Rome laughed heartily at the scene, causing my brother to blush even more than he had been. "Usually it's Lovino who gets that treatment!" he continued to laugh. Feliciano looked over at his brother at the mention of his name, "Lovino…why are you blushing?" Lovino's head popped up, cheeks now unbelievably red. "I-I'm not!" he stuttered. Antonio smiled widely next to him and held up their clasped hands, fingers entwined, which they had hidden under the table. "Awwwww!" everyone aside from Ludwig and myself gushed. Lovino blushed even deeper, if that was even possible his face would have caught on fire, and stormed out of the room after throwing his napkin angrily onto the table grumbling about stupid Spaniards , dumb brother, and why is there no privacy?

_._

After that little _Antovino_ moment, Francis and Antonio left, Ludwig played with Feliciano in the living room, and Rome was doing dishes in the kitchen. "Um, Mr. Vargas…" I began awkwardly, the man I had addressed looked over his shoulder as he scrubbed a plate and smiled, "Grandpa Rome, and _si_ (yes)?"

"Um, right," I looked down, rubbing the back of my neck, "I was wondering if I could…call my cousins. I promised them I would." Rome smiled softly, taking his hands out of the soapy water and drying them on a nearby towel, walking over to me. "Sure! But, do you know if they would be up at the time?" he asked glancing at a clock in the adjoining room. I looked at him confused, he just chuckled, "We live in two different time zones, you know."

"Oh." I said with a slight look of disappointment, "But, there is only one way to find out." the grandfather smiled, then leaned down so we were eye to eye, "The phone is just down that hallway." he pointed to down a hallway that was hidden by the kitchen wall. I grinned, "_Danke _(thank you)" I said before turning away only to turn back, "Um, sir?" Rome looked over his shoulder at me, "Si?" I shuffled my feet a little before continuing, "How, how do you say 'thank you' in Italian?" He gave a small chuckle, "_Grazie."_ I nodded with confidence, "Grazie." I said before turning away into the hallway.

.

_Riiing… Riiing… Riiing… Rii-_ "_Hello_?" My face lit up at the sound of my cousin's voice. "Roddy!"

"_Gilbert! It's good to hear from you, Elizaveta and I have been waiting for a call from you."_

"I promised you I'd call!" Roderich chuckled, _"I know. Happy late birthday."_

"Danke! I spent it on one of the trains, but the staff gave me a little cake and sang me 'Happy Birthday'. It was fun! I even started to write in that diary you gave me!" I babbled excitedly. _"That's good to hear. How was your first day in Italy?" _

"I was pretty cool. I got two new friends, Francis, he's from France, and Antonio who's Spanish. We're The Bad Touch Trio!" There was a pause. _"The…Bad Touch Trio?" _

"Yup! Want me to explain?"

"_Ha, no that's okay. What is Ludwig doing?"_

"Playing with one of Rome's boys, Feliciano. Ha-ha! Luddie gets so, um, flustered, Ja that's the word, around him! Ha, he gets all red. It's funny."

"_Well it's good to know that you're having a good time. Do you want to talk to Elizaveta?"_

"Ja!" I could hear the sound of the phone shuffling around before, _"Gilbert?"_

"Ellie!"

"_Hi, sweetheart, how are you?"_

"I miss you guys."

"_Aw, sweetheart, we miss you too. I hope you're doing well in Italy."_

"Ja, how are things over there? Are the Reds messing with you yet?"

"_No, not us, sweetheart, but they have come. Don't worry though, Roderich and I will be okay." _I could hear her smile reassuringly as she said that. "Ja, okay." I looked down the hallway and saw Lovino walking towards me. "Hey, potato bastard! _Nonno _(Grandpa) says it's time for bed, so say _arrivederci_ (bye-bye) to your potato cousins, and get off the phone."

"_Who's that?"_ Eliza asked. "That's Lovino, Rome's other grandson. And for your information, _Lovi, _Ellie is _not_ a potato because she's Hungarian!" I retorted, stick my tongue out at the Italian. "Don't fucking call me that!" he screamed, balling his fists. "LOVINO! WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH, YOUNG MAN!" Lovino's grandfather warned from somewhere upstairs. "I fucking hate you." he whispered. "Lovino, what did I say!" Lovino looked up at the ceiling, disbelieving, "How did you hear that?" he shouted back turning and running up the nearby stairs. _"Well, he certainly has a mouth on him." _

"Ha-ha, nothing you and your pan couldn't fix."

"_Hey!, You're probably right. Well, he's right, you should be getting to bed, we can always talk tomorrow, okay?" _

"Okay. Bye, Ellie, bye Roddy!" I shouted my goodbye to Roderich who I was sure was near by, "Ich lieb dich."

"_We love you too, good night sweetheart. Good night Gilbert." _They told me. "Good night." and with that I hung up the phone, looking at it a moment before turning around and going upstairs for some much needed rest.

.

I did _not_ sleep well that night. I again dreamed of that night so long ago. I awoke with a tear stained face, sitting up, completely out of breath. The darkness enveloped me whole as I brought my legs up to my chest and buried my face in them, sobbing. This was not going to be easy by any means. I didn't go back to sleep that night. Instead, I cried on and off until morning.

.

Breakfast was quiet save for Feliciano's abnormal bubbliness and messy eating. We had crêpes. Ludwig even smiled every now and then at him. I felt happy for my brother. The dream still raged on in my head, so I decided to keep quiet until I could forget about it. I fed Gilbird little pieces of my apple stuffed crêpe until I was finished.

.

"Hmmm, what do you think's wrong with him?" Antonio asked his French friend as he leaned in closed to the albino German boy they've taken as their friend, confused. Francis put a finger to his chin in thought. Antonio continued to try and get the dazed looking boy's attention by waving a hand in front of his face, poking him in the cheek. "Should we get Grandpa Rome?" the white haired boy could hear his Spanish friend ask. "Mm, non, not yet." replied a French accent. Gilbird chirped, confused, as he flew in circles around his owner's head. Gilbert continued to stare on, blankly, at nothing, not even blinking. Antonio pinched both of the German boy's cheeks and stretched them out, moving his face about with the pinched cheeks. "What are you doing?" Francis asked his friend, "Huh? Oh, I do this when Lovi gets all quiet like this, just not as creepy, and then he gets mad and yells and then he's not quiet anymore! I don't know why it's not working though." he answered dropping his hands and resting them on his knees, still looking at the silent boy in front of him. All of a sudden the albino boy sneezed and looked around at his surroundings, finding he was sitting on a bench somewhere in the Italian garden, before his eyes stopped on his new found friends. "Hey guys! When did you get here?" he asked happily, a smile beaming on his face.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?' I asked my friends, including Gilbird, seeing them stare at me as if I had suddenly turned into a talking potato. They both face palmed themselves so hard that they fell over. "What?" I asked, looking as confused as ever. "What the hell do you mean what?" Francis screamed sitting up. It was my turn to look at him like was a talking vegetable as I leaned away. "You been sitting like that for 20 minuets!" the French boy yelled once more for the Spanish one still hadn't gotten up from his laying on the ground. "Like what?" Francis rolled his eyes with a groan and fell back to the ground, arms flying up dramatically, as if he had given up. "Toni, explain to him." Antonio blinked and turned his head at hearing his name. "Explain what?" he asked looking genuinely confused. "Ugh!" Francis groaned again rolling halfway in the opposite direction of Antonio, looking like a sleeping dog, with his arms out lazily in front of him. Gilbird landed on my knee and looked up at me, concerned , chirping. _Chirp! Chirp, chirp, chirp! _"Huh? Really?" _Chirp! Chirp, chirp! _"Oh, um..well…" _Chirp, chirp, chirp! _"Uh, ja, it was." I conversed with my yellow canary, understanding everything he was saying. "Oh, _mon dieu. _(my God), don't tell me you can understand that ball of fluff." Francis moaned, still laying in his position on the ground. "Ja I do."

"Hey look! It's Lovi!" Antonio squealed, rolling over and pushing himself off of the ground to run to Lovino, whose eyes went wide at the sight of the charging Spaniard, turning around and sprinting back into the house, dropping the basket he was going to use to probably pick tomatoes, slamming the back door, followed by Antonio. Francis, Gilbird and I all rolled our eyes at our friend's antics. "So, seriously," Francis began, sitting up once more and crossing his legs, "You were just sitting there, like you were dazed or something. You didn't even blink." I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Francis nodded. Then I remembered.

The dream I had last night. It had plagued me all morning. I only vaguely remember walking out here and sitting on the bench outside before memories of that night battered my mind relentlessly. "'ello?" Francis waved at me from his seat on the ground. "Huh? Oh, _Es tu mir leid _(I'm sorry). Um, I just kinda got a lot on my mind." I gave a slightly nervous smile, scratching the back of my head. "We're here for you, _mon ami._(my friend), me and Toni." he smiled at me. "Danke, man."

.

Francis and Antonio had to leave before dinner, so afterwards I took to writing in the diary that Roderich gave me.

_Dear Diary,_

_I thought that I didn't have to dream about that anymore. But I had another dream, but it lasted longer than usual. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I just cried. I hadn't cried that hard since around the time Vati died. Oh wait, you're a new diary, so you don't know what I talking about huh? Well a few months ago The Allies, those bastards fighting against The Axis of which my home country _Deutschland (Germany) _was apart of, bombed Berlin and killed my Vati. Ever since then, I've been having nightmares about the bombing, the fires, the screaming, the smoke and destruction. My bruder was there with me, but, I don't think he is having the same trouble as I am. Or I don't think he feels the same way either. Anyway, there was a time that I didn't dream of it anymore. But last night I did, and it was the worst one yet. I think I might become one of those crazy weird guys, or insane murderers or something like that. If I do, Diary, promise you'll-, you know what? I'll have Gilbird do it, no offense._

_Love,_

_Gilbert._

_P.S. Honestly, I'm scared. _

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! I finally have the next one up! Took long enough! But I had really bad writer's block and no motivation. I know that this one sucks, but like I said, the writer's block is still there, so, yeah, but I wanted to get up a new one for you guys! That and I've been too distracted by Isaac and Miria from Baccano! And sexy Sebastian from Black Butler. So, as before, I will take any suggestions for this story that you got! Throw 'em at me! Just, don't throw too hard, I bruise. Also, review cause that gives me more of a reason to churn these out faster for you!**

**Hasta La Pasta!~**


	8. An Author's Plea for Help

**Okay, so I'm really sorry for coming out with an author's note on this and not a real chapter, but thing is, I can't come up with anything for this to continue it, any no one will help me. So, if you have any ideas, that'd be great. Please either leave them in the reviews or Message me. I really want to finish this, but i have shit writer's block and I really need your help. Please you people, help me out. **

**Thanks,**

**Lille~**


End file.
